


All the knowledge in the world

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Free Will, all the feels, human!Cas, i will write this one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much <strike>more</strike> less to being human than Castiel knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the knowledge in the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a copy and paste job from a tipsy tumblr post I made. I am posting this to remind myself to actually write this one day.
> 
> I also may be a little bit tipsy right now.
> 
> I might delete this later.
> 
> Sorry.

So basically, we’ve got human Cas. And he still has all of his angel knowledge, but it’s fading. Because the human brain wasn’t meant to hold so much. It happens gradually and he doesn’t even notice. Until one day Sam and Dean are having an argument and the answer is a random factoid that Cas would know. 

“Cas! Tell him I’m right!” They say in stupidly cute Winsync.

And Cas just stares.

And Sam and Dean stare.

And no one knows what’s wrong.

And then Cas is just like “… I don’t know.”

And Sam and Dean think he’s full of it. But he’s not. He really doesn’t know. Like he used to know, but now he doesn’t.

And Cas is having so many feels about this. And Sam and Dean share ‘the look’ and Cas starts rambling.

“I don’t remember how the stars looked at the beginning. But I know that it was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever witnessed.” and things like that.

And it ends with Dean trying to comfort his friend while Cas keeps on going …

“With every new memory I make as a human, I lose two more.”

And Sam and Dean are speechless. And Cas looks them both in the eyes. He doesn’t have his angelic powers anymore, but he doesn’t need them to read their minds.

“But I wouldn’t trade my time with you for all the knowledge in the world.”


End file.
